


A Wedding

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamory, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Reeve smiled to them each in turn and addressed the congregation. "Welcome family, friends, loved ones. We gather here today to witness the marriage of Aeris Gainsborough to Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife. And the marriage of Tifa Lockhart to Aeris Gainsborough and Cloud Strife. And Cloud Strife to Aeris Gainsborough and Tifa Lockhart." Reeve stared closer at his book, his lips moving for a moment. He nodded to himself.





	A Wedding

Aeris took a deep breath as the wedding march started up. A final nervous glance to Mom at her side, a quick smile and they stepped forward. Another step and they were on one of the three aisles converging at the Cosmo Candle. Try as she might, Aeris could not resist a quick glance to the others, checking they too were making their way towards the centre. They were and at the same pace as her and mom; Cloud with Vincent on his arm and Tifa with Barret. Marlene darted ahead of her father and Tifa, flinging the petals Aeris provided from her basket, grinning all the while. Impossible not to involve her in the proceedings and a pity she could only walk ahead of one of the pairs.

The choice of escorts had been the subject of some debate as the big day neared; the orphans of Nibelheim had no one to ask, no family remaining. Barret as a possibility to walk Tifa down the aisle was quickly suggested and immediately accepted. The two had known each other long enough and Barret was more than happy to oblige. Cloud was much more difficult. Vincent began as an off-handed, half-joking suggestion from Aeris that made an increasing amount of sense as they tried to come up with alternatives. And he was a resident of Nibelheim - sort of anyway.

In any case the logic was sufficient enough for Vincent to agree to their request - in his typically taciturn manner. And with Reeve presiding over the ceremony and Cid insisting the Highwind needed last-second maintenance to ensure it could get them to their honeymoon in Costa del Sol there were few other options without the risk of some upset. No one suggested any of the Turks naturally; and Yuffie's attitude towards Cloud ensured a darker mood ever since the engagement announcement. She was calmer now at least and seemed to be putting on a brave face today.

Half-way to the centre now. Tifa was grinning at her and Cloud looked distinctly flushed. Aeris's step faltered for a moment. The Turks were in the audience despite a pointed lack of invitation to them or any Shinra allies. Aeris kept walking but her back was tense. They made no kind of move, did nothing except watch alongside everyone else. Worrying, but the trio were somewhere close to smartly dressed and as long as they behaved while they were here everything would be okay. She relaxed with another step; they would not ruin this - and if they tried they would regret it. Around the Turks were people they had actually invited; friends from Sector Five, regulars from the Seventh Heaven, an assortment of friends and acquaintances they had made during and since the meteor crisis. As many of their loved ones who could be here, were.

As rehearsed, Aeris, Tifa and Cloud reached the Cosmo Candle as the last bar of the march faded. Brief hugs; Aeris with Mom, Tifa with Barret, and Cloud with Vincent. Their escorts stepped back as Aeris took her partner's hands in each of hers. Still hard to believe they were really here; that both had said yes when she sprang the proposal on them. Quite what would have happened if either said no or balked at the idea of them marrying each other- Not something that bore thinking about. But then; had she ever doubted how they would answer? She had been absolutely confident of the outcome as she went down on one knee and asked them both to marry her. They were too close, had been through too much together to not agree to this gesture too. Both Cloud and Tifa shouted yes in the same moment.

Reeve smiled to them each in turn and addressed the congregation. "Welcome family, friends, loved ones. We gather here today to witness the marriage of Aeris Gainsborough to Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife. And the marriage of Tifa Lockhart to Aeris Gainsborough and Cloud Strife. And Cloud Strife to Aeris Gainsborough and Tifa Lockhart." Reeve stared closer at his book, his lips moving for a moment. He nodded to himself. Polyamorous weddings still suffered some clumsiness thanks to nomenclature and linguistic issues. No one had yet figured out a more elegant way to make a marriage between three or more people clear. "We are all here to share in this formal commitment the three of you are making to each other." More glances and smiles as Reeve read on through the script. At last he reached the point where he needed their input. "Will you, Aeris Gainsborough, take this woman to be your wedded wife and this man to be your wedded husband?"

"I will," Aeris answered, unable to hold back the smile as she did so. This was really happening.

Reeve nodded and turned to Tifa. "Will you, Tifa Lockhart, take this woman to be your wedded wife and this man to be your wedded husband?"

"I will," Tifa replied, smiling as she did, glancing between Aeris and Cloud.

Another nod. "And will you, Cloud Strife, take this woman to be your wedded wife-" A gesture to Aeris. "-and this woman to be your wedded wife?" A gesture to Tifa.

A faint ripple of laughter emanated from the audience before Cloud could answer. He glanced around looked flustered. "I will," he replied as he turned back to Reeve. The audience quietened and some of the tension in Aeris's back evaporated. There was more of the ceremony to go; more of their lives to go, but now they had confirmed their desire to be with each other. Aeris squeezed Cloud and Tifa's hands; they both squeezed back.


End file.
